


There And Gone [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, Anonymous Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick works for the government. Pete is a spy who seduces him.</p>
<p>A podfic of There And Gone, written by ladyfoxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	There And Gone [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There And Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/168139) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Awesome cover art made by duckgirlie.
> 
> Music used is The Bagman's Gambit by The Decemberists

**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-There%20And%20Gone%20by%20ladyfoxxx-paraka.mp3) (74.4 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/B-There%20And%20Gone%20by%20ladyfoxxx-paraka.m4b) (54.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length** : 1:32:56

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven't been podficcing as much since I went back to school, so to try and help me get back in the swing of things, I set myself the goal of posting at least 1 podfic a month to help keep me going. I managed to get through a lot of my editing backlog doing this but last month I decided I'd record a short little thing to get me back into the swing of recording. This podfic is what happened, notice how it's not really short? It turned out to be my longest Fall Out Boy podfic yet. Not only that, but I didn't quite make my personal deadline of having this posted in October, but it's pretty darn close. I'll just have to post 2 podfics this month to make up for it.


End file.
